Elle s'appelait Héléna
by Shade33
Summary: Elle lui avait révélé son plus grand secret, celui qu'elle conservait depuis des siècles, le protégeant des élèves malveillants. Et elle venait justement de le confier à la pire des personnes: Le futur plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.


« Si je ferme les yeux un instant, je peux revivre exactement ce que j'ai vécu lorsque j'étais encore vivante».

Même malgré les siècles passés, piégée dans ce château dont elle connaît à présent – plus qu'infiniment – les moindres recoins : Elle ne peut pas oublier. Parce qu'elle porte un secret aussi lourd que le poids des chaînes du Baron Sanglant, son assassin. Et que même dans la mort, la trahison envers sa mère ne pouvait être pardonnée.

Elle était condamnée à un séjour sans retour, jusqu'au jugement dernier – s'il y en avait un – dans ce château avec pour seule distraction : Des élèves désireux d'entrer en possession de la fameuse relique tant convoitée de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle pouvait se souvenir de tout ceux qui l'avaient courtisé et énumérer leur noms avec facilité. (En même temps, elle n'avait que ça à faire de son temps).

Leur noms. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait. Parce-qu'elle ne leurs avaient jamais permis d'en dire plus.

« Personne ne saura. Jamais ».

Jusqu'au jour où Héléna Serdaigle rencontra plus malin que tout les autres avant lui réunis. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un Serdaigle.

Non. Curieusement, c'était un Serpentard.

5 Septembre 1944

Ce sont des yeux plus noirs, plus profonds que l'eau du lac noir qui l'observait attentivement. Un regard curieux – toutefois hésitant – qui se posait sur son ectoplasme. On ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi – du moins, pas depuis qu'elle était morte. Elle se sentait revivre sous cette attention énigmatique.

\- Bonsoir. Héléna Serdaigle, je présume ?

Elle resta stupéfaite. Tout d'abord, par sa politesse et le timbre de sa voix posée. (Les autres s'étaient contentés d'aller droit au but, sans mettre les formes, oubliant qu'elle avait elle aussi été un être humain autrefois. Mourir signifiait-il donc qu'on ne valait plus rien ?). Mais surtout, parce-qu'il l'avait appelé « Héléna ».

\- C'est moi. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Pardon, excusez-moi. Je ne me suis pas présenté.

Le jeune homme se passa nerveusement une main dans ces cheveux et ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il la fascina. Peut-être parce-qu'elle ne pouvait plus toucher, se toucher, sentir et ressentir. Mais malgré ce mouvement, la coiffure du jeune homme restait toujours aussi impeccable et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Tom Jedusor. Je suis l'un des nouveaux préfets-en-chef.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Il semblait bien trop parfait pour être vrai. Il émanait quelque chose de sa personne et elle ressentait la différence entre lui – si jeune, si vivant. Comme s'il disait à la mort qu'elle n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Et elle, décédée depuis si longtemps. Elle se sentait vieille et devenir aigrie alors que son ectoplasme gardait toujours l'apparence de ses derniers instants avant de perdre la vie.

Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui voulait s'en aller sur le champ.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Vous aider. J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup d'élèves venaient vous importuner. En tant que préfet-en-chef, il est de mon devoir de maintenir la discipline.

Ses yeux auraient pu briller à cet instant. Son cœur, se compresser de joie. Il y avait finalement quelqu'un qui la considérait comme membre à part entière de ce château.

\- Vous allez vraiment m'aider ?

\- Je vous le garantie.

Quelque chose passa dans son regard. On pouvait y lire une détermination sans faille.

Elle aurait juré voir ses iris se teinter de sang.

8 Décembre 1944

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour les fêtes ? Demanda t-elle.

Il était assis contre le mur, ses longues jambes étendues sur le sol de pierre. La moitié de son visage était caché par l'épaisse écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Chez moi, c'est ici, à Poudlard. Je ne considère pas cet orphelinat miteux comme ma maison.

Ainsi donc, il était orphelin.

Un élan de curiosité la prit. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme si studieux, consciencieux, doté d'un épatant charisme – mais qui cachait une grande tristesse et une solitude dont il semblait d'être habitué et qu'il, désormais, appréciait. Tom dégageait un tel mystère qu'elle voulait être la première à en percer les secrets.

\- Ils ne sont pas gentils avec toi ?

\- Je les déteste tous ! S'exclama t-il violemment.

Elle sursauta, effrayée par l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve. Son beau visage était déformé par la rage et elle crut revoir cette lueur rouge dans ses yeux. Il sembla s'en rendre compte et soupira comme pour se calmer.

\- C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, je veux en profiter au maximum. Toi y comprit.

Si elle avait pu rougir, elle serait devenue pivoine. Si son cœur pouvait battre, il battrait la chamade.

\- C'est gentil Tom mais tu dois sûrement avoir des choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes à faire que de venir parler à un fantôme. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter…

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, affichant une expression surprise. Comme si ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait ni queue ni tête.

\- Héléna, quelqu'un de ton rang ne devrait pas se déprécier ainsi. Et je suis convaincu que tu as beaucoup plus de choses à dire que tu le prétends.

« Il savait ».

Pourquoi ça l'étonnait d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Tom n'est pas lu « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Le doute planait en elle.

28 Juin 1945

Elle entendit des pas à peine audibles se rapprocher. Elle se mit à sourire. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu.

\- Bonsoir Héléna, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et caressante.

\- Bonsoir Tom. Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais plus.

Une main derrière le dos, Tom se mit à faire les cents pas en faisant des moulinets avec sa baguette. Des jets de lumière scintillaient à son bout.

\- J'ai été occupé par les examens. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de réviser, je ne voulais pas donner le mauvais exemple et j'ai donné quelques cours de soutien aux élèves de ma maison. C'était d'un ennui mais ça en valait la peine. Je ne veux pas que la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard soit ternie par de médiocres élèves.

Il rangea sa baguette et s'accouda au mur, les bras et les jambes croisés et captura son regard.

\- Mais je ne comptais pas partir sans te dire au revoir.

Il soupira et elle aurait voulu en faire autant. Cette année avait été la meilleure de toute sa « pseudo-vie ». Il allait atrocement lui manquer et elle se demandait si elle allait réussir à se réhabituer à la solitude et à l'ennui.

\- C'est dommage que le Professeur Dippet n'est pas accepté ma demande de candidature. J'aurais eu l'occasion de rester ici plus longtemps.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de le faire changer d'avis ! S'exclama t-elle.

Tom hocha la tête de droite à gauche tout en affichant un sourire.

\- C'est gentil Héléna mais il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Je suis trop jeune pour devenir enseignant. Peut-être plus tard.

Elle fut déçue mais ça signifiait qu'elle avait qu'une infime chance de le revoir. À ce moment-là, il l'aura peut-être oublié, fondé une famille et trouver un meilleur poste que Professeur. Elle le voyait bien devenir Ministre de la Magie.

\- Maintenant, je vais me retrouver seule avec les autres élèves. Ils pourront de nouveau venir m'importuner pour savoir où se trouve mon héritage, déclara t-elle inquiète.

Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'elle tout en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanche, la fixant avec insistance.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à errer ici plus longtemps. Ils vont continuer, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à avouer. Tu veux qu'il soit détruit, n'est-ce pas ?

Tentation.

\- Tom…

\- Je peux t'aider. Je l'ai déjà fait. C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour toi. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il d'une voix convaincante.

Ils se frôlaient presque et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de Tom. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin du diadème pour être intelligent. À quelle fin s'en servirait-il ?

C'est alors qu'elle révéla son plus grand secret, celui qu'elle avait gardé depuis des siècles, le protégeant des élèves malintentionnés.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle venait de le confier justement à l'une de ses personnes. Le pire qu'il soit. Le futur plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

2 Août 1955

Un calme pesant régnait dans le château depuis le début des vacances. Elle évitait de rester seule et s'octroyait la compagnie des autres fantômes du château. Le Baron Sanglant comprit dans le lot.

Si elle restait seule, elle allait se perdre dans ses pensées et si elle pensait, elle songerait à Tom. Depuis ses dix dernières années, elle ne l'avait pas revu et elle n'avait pas disparu non plus. Pourquoi ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas réussi à le trouver. (Elle-même ne serait pas capable de retrouver l'arbre creux dans lequel elle avait caché le diadème). Ou tout simplement, la destruction du diadème ne suffisait pas à la faire passer de l'autre côté.

Elle regagna sa tour lorsqu'elle entendit des pas silencieux se diriger vers elle. Cette démarche… Impossible !

\- Bonjour Héléna.

C'était une voix froide et aigüe à vous glacez le sang qui s'adressait à elle et elle se retourna. Elle sursauta. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était tout bonnement effrayant. Sa peau était blanchâtre, cireuse et déformée. Le blanc de ses yeux, injecté de sang et il commençait à perdre ses cheveux. Elle aurait juré que c'était Tom en reconnaissant ses pas et elle aurait nettement préféré que ça soit lui qui se tienne devant elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas.

L'homme se mit à rire et elle aurait voulu se cacher six pieds sous terre. Il semblait vraiment la connaître mais elle se serait souvenue de lui si c'était le cas.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, dit-il en plongeant sa main pâle dans la poche de sa robe noire.

Elle écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il en sortit le fameux diadème de Serdaigle. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Pas possible !

\- Est-il comme dans tes souvenirs ? Demanda Tom en affichant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Tom. Je refuse de croire que vous êtes Tom, répondit-elle avec obstination.

Le visage de l'homme se crispa de colère. Elle ne voulait plus être ici !

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Tom. Il était un masque, une façade. Je dois avouer que ça m'a été plutôt utile.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle recula. Il lui tendit le diadème pour qu'elle l'observe sur toutes les coutures.

\- Alors ? Est-il comme dans tes souvenirs ?

\- Oui…

\- Faux, déclara l'homme en remettant le diadème dans sa poche.

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

\- Il ne sera plus jamais le même. Tu voulais qu'il soit détruit mais je lui ai trouvé un meilleur usage.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible, cassée.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Tu n'es plus de ce monde après tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je raconterais mes projets à quelqu'un qui n'a même pas été en mesure de vaincre la mort ? Quelqu'un qui est mort aussi stupidement ?

Son visage affichait une expression de dégoût et ses yeux rouges étaient plus vifs que jamais. On aurait dit un monstre ! Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Tom ! Lui l'avait reconnu à sa juste valeur !

\- Si faible, si naïve. Tu n'as pas retenu grand-chose de ta vie précédente et tes propres erreurs se retournent contre toi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir trahie Héléna ? C'est exactement ce qu'à ressenti ta mère quand tu es partie comme une voleuse avec son diadème.

Elle ne pouvait ni pleurer, ni crier. Ça ne servirait à rien car elle ne se sentirait pas soulagée. Elle ne pouvait pas extérioriser ses émotions. Elles étaient prisonnières de son propre corps. Vaincue, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu es venu ici pour me dire ça ?

Mais jamais il ne répondit. Il se désintéressa d'elle et prononça ces derniers mots avant de la quitter :

« Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander ».

Il avait prévu son coup depuis le début et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que derrière l'apparence de ce beau jeune homme se cachait en fait un monstre. Il avait gagné contre elle depuis le début.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais, c'était mourir une seconde fois et disparaître.

Pendant la nuit du 1er au 2 Mai 1998

Cette fois-ci, c'était enfin terminé. Elle pouvait le dire en jugeant son état : Elle se sentait si paisible !

Une lumière éblouissante se rapprochait peu à peu d'elle, si forte qu'elle pourrait aveugler quelqu'un. Le diadème avait sans doute été détruit par Harry Potter. Elle aurait voulu le remercier mais il avait sûrement encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle pensa à Tom – ou plutôt Voldemort qui allait enfin connaître une fin tragique. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir quand il allait être sur le point de mourir.

Parce-que oui, maintenant qu'il avait exaucé son souhait, elle avait confiance en Potter pour la suite. Elle espérait seulement ne pas retrouver Tom de l'autre côté.

Enfin, elle pouvait disparaître.


End file.
